


潮退

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, 梦应心生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 三年期间，佐助视角。





	潮退

**Author's Note:**

> 趁我现在对佐助还有好感，先刷刷刷写了。不甜，abusive。  
> 试图分析中二自大黑化小白纸。我流ooc。  
> 我以为柱子还是个大男子主义的人。不过火影整个世界观后来都emmmm  
> anyway，我还是很喜欢樱的。  
> 现在bg肉苦手。下次再尝试吧。

———————————————-

 

有时候佐助会想，自己就像个灯塔。矗立着亮光永远燃烧的，是他对鼬的恨；地基处不断拍打，潮起潮落的，是过去回忆的纠缠。

 

01.  
大蛇丸虽然是叛忍、法外之徒，他的基地却并非是无尽自由的代名词。秩序井然，架构清晰。他和兜规律地抽调人从地牢出来，进行转生实验，任何能让大蛇丸眼里闪现癫狂快乐的光的事，佐助心里厌恶，却也能控制自己站在原地安然不动。  
各取所需罢了，只要他能教他厉害的招式打败鼬，他连自己都在所不惜，别人的痛苦他无暇顾及。  
他沉默，不发表过多意见。尽管那确实令人反胃。地底潮湿的油腥味，刺耳的尖叫，断裂的肉块或者灰烬，所有的一切编织成压在心头的密网。佐助眯眯眼，更加靠在墙上。  
那时候他才刚来基地，既没有习以为常，情绪控制也很稚嫩。在和大蛇丸兜在一起的时候还能表现正常，但休息时间回房倒在床上，除了极度疲累昏睡过去的几次，关于木叶的回忆会不由自己浮现出来。往往查克拉消耗和意志磨损是同时的，他已无力压抑过去的回忆，随它播放着沉入梦乡。  
一张张脸划过，音容笑貌，浮光掠影，跳跃闪烁。那些所谓切断的羁绊，生动地嘲笑着自己粗显的谎言。  
再往下去，他看不到那些他叫不出名字的人脸，只有三张脸循环播放。  
他熟知他们的名字，舌头还很熟悉发音方式语音语调，只是不想承认自己回头看。  
他们站在一块，转过头来对他笑。某人笑得一如既往白痴，像是前途平坦一往无前；银发高个子戴着面罩也通过眯眯眼表达信赖；还有一个人，红衣粉发，姿态娇憨。同样笑弯了眼，口型也变化吐出音节。  
佐助太习惯这个女孩子嘴里说出的自己名姓，现在却没法听见。  
算了从她嘴里出来也没什么稀奇，她总是对这种闲事挂心。记住不记住也无所谓。  
游离的佐助稍稍抿唇，在太虚仙境想了想，一下想不起她叫什么。  
他总觉得她是曾经的同伴，不可否认有几次触到了心里柔软之处，像是白纸上点开的晕染，实在不应该忘她的名字。但这是现实，他没有记忆了。

游弋的思维从黑暗再次拽回彩色，拨云见日，定格在昏黑的阴天。  
波之国，身上插满千针。雨滴刺痛地滴落。  
求实求真的佐助在脑后想想：那天在下雨吗，还是脑子随意增改了？  
不过这个念头转瞬即逝，如履云烟。思绪下沉到那时那刻，那个幼稚的替人挡刀的笨蛋。一想到自己的行径，即使出乎直觉，背后还是一阵阵发麻。他的思想太容易被操控，舍己为人就是木叶给他输入的毒根。  
平躺在地，被触发的记忆包裹这具身体。  
他现在感觉不到痛。好累，不想继续下去了。  
佐助君...佐助君...佐助君！  
躺在冰冷地面的佐助闭着眼睛。想起来了。果然在耳边说了成千上万遍，想这么轻易忘掉是不可能的。  
佐助简直要嗤笑出声，可惜面部肌肉极不配合。这是回忆啊。  
手指抽动，身体记忆回来了。下一秒开关开启，全身炸裂开疼痛，密密麻麻，刺得他近乎面部扭曲。即使如此，呼吸的吃力，让他不得不在意腹部的重量。  
佐助君。  
她哭声极低，呜呜咽咽，腹部的衣角也被她紧紧攥住。温热的手掌来到他的脸上，摩擦几下后再次回到胸前，哀悼悲惋。  
她哭得佐助肚子都热了，那块还粘哒哒的。  
他不知道作何感想，没有话语能表达此刻的情感，或许他什么都没感受到。  
视野总算打开一线，果然灰蒙蒙的天，雨丝直挺挺往下落。佐助听到自己说了你好重，对方惊诧狂喜的表情也没那么讨厌。哭声停了。  
他只是希望在这个空荡荡的空间，她能继续哭下去就好了。

总算床上的人儿翻身坐起，眼皮沉重。睡一觉让他反而更累。时间不等人，一想到那个男人的冷笑，自己的实力还在原地打转，更加急躁，他决定去找大蛇丸练习。  
推门而出，手指离开门把的那一刻，她的名字跃入脑海。  
“樱。”

 

02.  
就是因为得到过，毁灭了再也摸不到感受不到，不存在了，再也不知道那是什么感觉，才会更执着。

 

03.  
他允许那晚月夜的情感泛滥，和木叶的一切都说再见，接着打包扔到记忆最深处，绝不察看。甚至和鸣人生死相搏，斩断了联系。  
在大蛇丸这里，不可否认他青睐有加，虽然远没到倾囊相授的地步，老狐狸做到这份上也是仁至义尽。佐助清楚大蛇丸有多渴望这具身体，就像蛇盘绕在鸟窝边，垂涎万分。他也懂得利用诱惑，进两步退一步，博得好处。有时候他想他无异青妓，只不过有个死志必达的使命。  
大多数事情在暗中悄悄推进，沿轨发展，也有例外。佐助自然明白一根筋要求不实际，也习惯在不重要的上予以妥协，最后折衷出勉强可接受的。  
这也是佐助对鸣人产生的独特胜负心，以及对樱柔情怀念的折衷。这些也并非皆尽坏处，前者助力突破练习上的不可能，后者会在精神紧绷状态下宁神抚慰。樱或许是世界上为他流眼泪流最多的人了。  
在那次梦后，佐助想到女生纤巧背影时，没再忘记过她的名字。  
虽然他不愿意承认，但某种程度上，七班依旧存在他心里。

黑暗中灯影幢幢。油灯照亮石块砌成的部分房间。  
男人盯着跳跃的烛焰，陷入冥想。他已经掌握第二阶段，咒印虽再不能压制他的意志，精神力加强仍是必需。  
凝神定性，先是油黄色的烛焰再慢慢看进新黄的灯芯，佐助听见熟悉的走路声。  
在他踏足过的地方，火之国，波之国还是禁地野岭，只有一个地方的地板是这样清脆再转为闷声，让他条件反射得如坐针毡或者颓然倒地。  
他赤足踏过那里很多次，次数多到一响起来，他就回到那时，故地重游。  
佐助再次睁眼。  
背上绣着宇智波家徽的人站在祖宅门口，阴测测的天衬着空落落的门面，一如他熟悉的过去。这才是宇智波佐助最熟悉的这栋房子的面貌，打上悲伤标签的地方。  
迈步向前，弯腰钻进门帘的时候，外头雨又开始下了。  
他啧了一声。难道这是某种精神创伤的暗示。  
再出脚，他的身体已经是早几年的自己，套着蓝上衣白短裤，手持油灯，赤着足走在温和沉默的地板上。  
墙还是那个墙，纸门依旧，冷凄凄地只有他一个人穿梭其中。这也是他对祖宅最固执的印象。除了他，没人还愿意或者能够，淌过鲜血的河流记住灭族大恨。木叶村的人都是善忘的，愚昧地沉浸俗乐，举杯交欢。他冷眼旁看，时刻警醒：要是连他都不记得了，还有谁能主持一族枉死人的正义。  
等他走到碑前，佐助看到她说不上惊讶。他的脑子已经搞混，要么是未知的情绪默许她出现在这里。  
一年来，佐助只有两三次在梦里见到她，频率还没到深恶痛绝的地步，他也就允许这种精神失常。  
走到她身边，放下灯，照亮悲戚的脸庞。莹莹润绿在她眼里黯淡。  
这是他希望在她脸上看到的表情吗？同情？感同身受？  
外头的雨和灯芯爆炸的噼啪声相映，碑上的名字微微发光。不需看第二眼，上面每个他都倒背如流。与他们埋葬的还有佐助的一部分，早夭的童年。  
你懂吗？  
他看向她，依旧垂着头哀伤的女孩。少见，总是花痴、看见他就走不动路的人到现在还没借机蹭上来，搂搂抱抱。她只是执着地盯着墓碑，充耳不闻。像是不知道这里还有另外的人存在。  
你当然不会懂了。  
自问自答，他席地而坐，蜷缩起来。

终究还是无比孤独。

 

04.  
你走开。不要来碍事。

 

05.  
“佐助，不专心可是不行的哟。以你现在的实力，还没办法伤到鼬一根毫毛。”  
“啰嗦。”

 

06.  
六天一转移是规则，大半年他见识个遍从南方到北方的基地，不同地貌或是各式囚犯。他也暗中记下日后助益的人选，在漫长的时光中进行筛选。  
暂时的委身愈发令他嫌恶，除掉大蛇丸，自主行动是必须的。现在他需要做的就是养精蓄锐，静待时机。  
挥剑，回击，注电，刺穿，收式。佐助对自己的写轮眼运用愈发炉火纯青。  
渐渐地，他也没再想要是受鼬挑唆，杀了鸣人，万花筒写轮眼会是何种天地。  
做了就是做了。他获取力量的途径与他不同，但是，只要最后达到目的，就是让他现在返回木叶杀了鸣人，他也做得出。  
他已经没有多余的心思给儿女情长。无望的想法无异于自杀。他现在只有在一念之间动神，想起总在进步的鸣人鞭策自己，其余无关紧要的已被遗忘。  
但是沙漠洞穴里的一隅，让他发觉自己对念想的管制，自欺欺人到危险的地步。  
千篇一律的栏杆，被大蛇丸囚禁的各式身体蠢蠢欲动。底下三两列队，被看所长指挥前往某处，去干活或者被消灭。在大蛇丸股掌间，两者殊途同归。  
跟在大蛇丸身后，佐助穿梭在囚犯饿狼一样的眼神中，所有人都好奇让大蛇丸看上的人究竟有何种实力，也暗喜于佐助与他们无异的被吞噬的命运。  
信步向前。佐助早习惯被无知的眼光洗礼。  
他们或凶恶或软弱，无疑在他眼中都是可悲的。  
接着他看到那个佝偻着的身影，粉发枯萎毛躁，囚服下细伶伶的脚踝和印象里的模样重合。  
佐助心下一震。  
不可能。那个笨蛋会混进这里吗？  
立马凝神细看，恰好此刻对方也颤巍巍地转过头，怔怔地看向大蛇丸，卑微地躬下身子。  
不由好笑。自己怕是犯了癔病。逻辑上大蛇丸不会招揽资质平庸的普通人，再者大蛇丸也不能冒险把动摇最佳容器的不定因素采纳到身边。再次，不是还有个笨蛋会不顾一切地把同伴救出来么。  
大蛇丸似乎对此毫不留意，直直走了过去。佐助哼了一声，闭上眼睛，同样路过那个卑微的年轻人。  
千鸟和雷鸣，一如既往，这里基地的储备也是毫无新意，拿来打下手也不够。

夜晚最容易心神不定，发生反噬。  
等他汗水淋淋进入梦境，第一个看见的就是一双悲悯的眼睛。  
终于还是来了么。  
他哼了一声，不予置评。  
“停下来吧，和我回木叶。我保证给你一切想要的，我保证让你一辈子开开心心十分幸福。所以，跟我回去好么？”  
他最怵的就是这段话。  
时至今日，佐助直面那晚的时机屈指可数。  
这令他感到羞耻。  
自己的放任，不知所云，那么随意地把切肤之痛摊开，露给一个根本不了解他痛苦的人。最可怕的是在她展望那个幼稚到好笑的未来时，他居然真的顺着想了想。  
深切的厌恶属于他自己，他也不介意转嫁到她身上。这种窝囊，这种羞愤，无边的邪火，难以止息。  
再睁眼，佐助一把扣住她咽喉，把她拽离地面。猩红轮转。  
给我闭嘴。  
在他记忆里，樱还是那个乳臭未干，动不动就流眼泪的小鬼。按在墙上的身板细弱火热，和他在中忍考试时抱过的一样。流在手背上的眼泪和那场雨里别无二致。这个女人本身就是朵积雨云，只会哭和带来忧愁心绪。  
手掌下的血流越来越快，她的脸涨青发紫，挣扎的越来越无力。  
佐助忽然敞开笑了。原来把别人掌握股掌之中，感觉这么好，令人上瘾。  
“哭吧，痛恨吧，你就应该消失在这里。”  
最后一拧，被抬离地面的身体殆作成灰，梦境消失。

 

07.  
他粉碎的只不过是他的痴心妄想。

 

08.  
密室的尽头，坍塌的密道，背光让佐助看清底下那张肖像的脸上欠揍的笑容。第七班真是越活越回去。原地踏步。要是他一直留在木叶，会不会也是这副蠢样。  
不远处咋咋唬唬的叫喊，窸窣的骚动，佐助不禁感慨有些人是永远不会变的。但是，他会一直变强。  
与预期不同，先从暗影里跑出来的倒是让他挑眉。  
眼不旁看，樱一路冲向冒牌货，火气冲天，高声质问为什么背叛他们。  
不习惯被忽视，或许出于对自己在她心里重要地位的深信，他轻飘飘地开口了。就当玩一场游戏。  
一瞬间，掌控感又回到他手心。  
“樱。”

 

end


End file.
